Our life
by Lunami8
Summary: Una serie de one-shots en los cuales se narra varios momentos Ron/Hermione.
1. Impulsos

**Buenasss~**

Advertencia: no soy J.K. Rowling y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**  
**

Había ido a por sus padres. Los dejo allí consciente de que estarían a salvo sin ella porque precisamente ella era el peligro en su familia. Pero por fin, la guerra ha acabado y con ella terminada sólo queda el alegrarse por estar vivo y a la vez el llorar por las personas muertas en la batalla. La castaña lo sabía bien ya que había visto el sufrimiento de los Weasley, hasta el punto de tener que quedarse varios meses consolándolos, sobre todo a Ron. No tenía tiempo para llorar, él le necesitaba pero al cabo de unos meses, la añoranza a sus padres le obligó a volver a por ellos.

Cuando les encontró, los reproches no tardaron mucho en llegar. Ambos, eran conscientes de la buena intención de ella pero se había arriesgado demasiado y tenía que habérselo dicho a ellos. Después de todos los reproches, el llanto inundó la habitación mientras daban gracias por estar juntos.

La vuelta a Londres fue cuánto menos silenciosa. Hermione divagaba sobre unos sueños que tuvo en el período reciente de después de la guerra. En ellos, veía como Ron moría de variadas maneras y al despertar gritaba, espantando a Ginny. Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo emitió un escalofrío. En pocas horas, volvería.

En la madriguera, se respiraba un ambiente nervioso mezclado con alegría. Todos estaban ansiosos por el regreso de Hermione, en especial Ron. Aunque se suponía que sólo eran amigos... O eso quería creer pero muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta desde hace tiempo.

_-¡Ron, querido! ¡Ven a ayudarme!_- gritó una voz desde la cocina- _¡Pon la mesa!_

_-¡Ya voy!_

Una vez estuvo allí, empezó a hacer su tarea observando el buen humor de su madre, a pesar de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la guerra. Hermione, desde luego, era muy querida en su familia.

_-¡Oh! Dile a Ginny que prepare la cama de Hermione, por si es demasiado tarde para que vuelva a casa._

_-¡Pero si acaba de volver con sus padres! Supongo que querrá pasar tiempo con ellos._

_-Es cierto, pero por una noche no pasará nada.- _sin nada más que decir la madre siguió a lo suyo.

Ron, acató la orden a regañadientes. Le dijo a su hermana que preparase la cama y él se fue a su habitación. Cogió la bufanda que tenía celosamente guardada y se tumbó en la cama. Esa prenda había sido el regalo que Hermione le había dado en 17º cumpleaños. Después de todo, casi morir envenenado tuvo sus cosas buenas como que la castaña le volviese a hablar y también, el regalo. Se notaba que estaba hecha con mucho esfuerzo pero no con mucha maña. Pero a él, a pesar de eso, le pareció preciosa sólo por el hecho de que ella se esforzase tanto por él. Aún estando enfadados.

Ron oyó unas pisadas que se dirigían al cuarto. Rápidamente escondió la bufanda y se dejó caer en la cama como si nada. Harry abrió la habitación.

_-Hey, tu madre dice que bajes._

_-¿Qué quiere?_

_-No sé, sólo me dijo que te avisará. ¿Nervioso?_

_-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- _inquirió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido- _ ¿Insinúas algo?_

_-¿Yo? Nada... Sólo lo digo por lo mucho que retuerces las manos. ¿Será por Hermione?-_ comentó malicioso el moreno.

_-Calla. ¿Prefieres qué te recuerde lo enfadada que está mi hermanita contigo?_

Harry enmudeció y decidió dejarse caer en la cama contigua a Ron. El muchacho se levantó y bajó para ver lo que su madre necesitaba.

-_¿Qué quieres mamá?_

_-Necesito que estés pendiente de la puerta, por si llega nuestra invitada._

_-Pfff... ¿Y si tarda mucho en llegar? Me aburriré._

_-Pues busca algo con lo que entretenerte._

_-¿Pero por qué yo?_

_-¡Porque lo digo yo!- _gritó Molly-_ Deja de quejarte y haz lo que te he dicho._

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Ron estuvo jugando al ajedrez mágico junto a su hermana. De repente, se oyeron ruidos fuera. Corriendo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose a Hermione a punto de llamar a la puerta.

-_H-hola-_ dijo tímidamente ella después de un silencio un poco incomodo- _¿Puedo entrar?_

_-Eh... ¡Oh! Claro, claro. Pasa._

La muchacha se ruborizó al notar como Ron no dejaba de observarla. No habían hablado del beso de la guerra ya que ella no quería presionarlo a elegir después de la reciente muerte de su hermano, pero desde luego lo tenía muy presente. Y parecía que él también. Unos brazos la rodearon. Se volvió a ruborizar cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que influía en ella la presencia del pelirrojo.

-_¡Hermione! ¡Te hemos echado de menos!_

_-Si sólo he estado fuera un par de meses. Tampoco hacía falta chillar..._

Pero los gritos de Ginny alertaron a los demás que fueron a saludar a la joven.

-_¡Oh1 Pero pasa querida, ven a la cocina que hemos preparado una cena abundante para ti._

_-No se hubiese molestado señora Weasley._

_-No es ninguna molestia, querida y llámame Molly-_ le reprochó ésta.

_Eh... De acuerdo._

La cena estuvo llena de risas y de preguntas sobre como era Australia, pues estaban intrigados por saber como era. Ella les respondió que no había visto mucho el país pero lo que vio le gusto mucho.

_-Ya es tarde, debería irme. Gracias por la cena, me lo he pasado muy bien.-_ dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-_Pero es demasiado tarde, cielo. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- _le contestó la señora Weasley

-_No, no quiero molestar. Además, mis padres me estarán esperando._

_-No pasará nada si te quedas esta noche, querida. Ya es muy tarde y será mejor que te quedes.-_ ante la indecisión de la joven añadió- _No se hable más, esta noche te quedas. Puedes dormir con Ginny._

_-Bueno, espero no molestarte-_ le comentó Hermione a la pelirroja.

_-Claro que no. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas._

_-Eh... Supongo._

Subieron a la habitación y la mirada pícara que la menor de los Weasley le dirigió le hizo presentir que esa charla no le iba a gustar mucho.

-_Bueno, ¿qué?_

_-¿Qué de que?-_ respondió Hermione mientras se ponía el camisón que Ginny le había pasado.

-_¿No piensas decirme nada? ¿Encontraste a algún chico guapo mientras buscabas a tus padres?_

_-¡Oh! No, la verdad es que tampoco me fije. Estaba muy preocupada por ellos._

_-Ya, claro. Además alguien te mantenía distraída desde aquí.- _contestó la pelirroja con inocencia claramente falsa.

Hermione enmudeció mientras se ponía roja.

-_¿C-cómo sabes eso? Me refiero... ¿Te lo dijo Harry?_

_-No hacía falta ser un experto en estas cosas para darse cuenta. Y sí, fue Harry el que mencionó algo sobre un beso entre vosotros dos, ¿es verdad?_

_-Pues... sí. Quise sacar el tema antes de irme con Ron pero con todo tan reciente no me pareció adecuado. ¿Crees que es tiempo de hacerlo?_

_-No sé a que esperas, la verdad. Será mejor que des el paso o te morirás de vieja hasta que Ron se decida.- _ironizó Ginny.

_Pero, no estoy muy segura de que él me quiera y..._

Unos ruidos en la puerta interrumpieron su discurso y la pequeña de los Weasley fue a abrir. Era Harry.

-_Eh, Ginny, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_

_-¿Ahora?-_ replicó hastiada- _¿No puede esperar?_

_-No-_ se volvió a Hermione-_ ¿Te molesta si hablo un momento con ella?_

_-No, no. Voy a beber agua, que tengo sed._

Los dejó solos y se dirigió a la cocina a beber agua y a hacer tiempo. Desde luego, tardarían un rato así que prisa no había. Se hallaba en la cocina bebiendo el vaso de agua cuando notó unos ojos que la observaban. Se giró y descubrió a Ron totalmente concentrado en ella. Inquieta dio unos pasos hacia la silla y se sentó. El joven la imitó.

-_¿Pasa algo?_

_-No. Harry está hablando con Ginny y yo baje a por un vaso de agua._

_-Ya, hablando..._

_-Al menos así les deje- _dijo mientras se reía.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en la cocina. Ambos muchachos no sabían que decir o hacer.

-_Yo...-_ dijo Hermione

-¿_Sí?_

_-Eh... creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir_.

Se levantó corriendo de la silla dispuesta a salir lo más rápido posible del cuarto pero unos brazos la detuvieron y rodearon antes de lograr su cometido.

-_Quédate conmigo un poco más, por favor. –_le pidió el joven

-_Yo, Ron..._

Pero él no la dejo terminar. La silenció con un beso tierno que pretendía mostrar todo lo que no podía decirle mediante palabras. Al separarse notó como sus orejas ardían. Hermione estaba perpleja pero armándose de valor, le volvió a besar indicándole que ella también le quería.

-_Entonces, ¿esto es un sí?- _preguntó Ron al separarse.

_-Es un sí._


	2. Dudas

**Hola de nuevo, siguiente one-shot :D**

Advertencia: no soy J.K. Rowling y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**  
**

¡No podía creerlo! Ella, era miss perfecta, no podía ser verdad. Es cierto que… bueno que igual alguna vez no tuvieron mucha precaución pero es que ahora todo cambiaría. Y lo peor… ¿Cómo se lo diría a Ron? Ella quería que esto pasara después de casarse y tal pero es que ni siquiera estaban comprometidos… Bueno, vivían juntos pero eran simplemente novios. Lo cierto es que después de que Ginny, embarazada de su segundo hijo, le comentara que había tenido cierto retraso y que sentía ganas de vomitar y mareos y por lo tanto fuera posible que estuviera embarazada, se asustó. A ella le pasaba lo mismo y se lo atribuía al estrés pero después de oírle decir eso, ya no estaba tan segura.

Y por eso, había ido al ginecólogo. No se fiaba del todo de esos tests que vendían. ¡Igual se llevaba un susto por una tontería! Pero después de ver el informe, no le quedaron dudas. Llevaba dos meses embarazada.

Volvió a casa un rato antes que Ron y decidió preparar la comida. Mala idea, unos minutos después se encontró en el baño vomitando. Cierto que no era la primera vez que le ocurría pero había conseguido ocultar este hecho a Ron. Aunque no había tenido éxito en los mareos. Un día nada más volver del trabajo se mareó y con tan mala suerte de estar presente el joven. Preocupado casi la llevó a San Mungo gritando que era una emergencia y gracias a cualquier dios existente, logró convencerlo de que no la llevara, que sólo era estrés. Aún así, Ginny la tuvo que examinar. Ella era reticente a pensar que era por estrés pero tanto empeño puso Hermione en convencerla que al final, la pelirroja se resignó. Desde luego nadie en su sano juicio le llevaría la contraria a la castaña durante tanto rato.

El oído de la puerta le alertó y se levantó como pudo para parecer decente. Tiró de la cadena e hizo como si no pasara nada. Excepto un detalle que al no se le pasó por alto… Estaba tan blanca que si ahora mismo hubiera nieve no la distinguiría de ella. La mirada de preocupación que él le dirigía le incomodó a la chica.

-_¿Qué pasa?_

_-Estás excesivamente pálida. La pregunta no es si me pasa algo a mí, sino a ti._

_-Nada, soy blanca ya de por sí, cielo._

_-Pero nunca se te confundiría con las cortinas de allá-_ replicó ceñudo señalando a las cortinas blancas de la cocina.

-_¡Que no me pasa nada!_

_-¡Algo te pasara, sino no estarías gritando!_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Tú estás... –_ se calló la muchacha al notar que si gritaba.-_ Tú también gritaste._

_-Pero empezaste tú._

_-Ronald...-_ comentó Hermione amenazadoramente.

-_¿Qué? Es la verdad.-_ y al ver la mirada que esta le echo contestó-_ Además, te llevaré con Ginny. Quiero que te revise._

_-¡Hace dos semanas me revisó! ¡Y encima está embarazada!- _explotó Hermione-

_¡No le hagas venir por una tontería!_

_-¡¿Por una tontería?_ – repitió incrédulo el joven-_¡Claro, ahora tu salud es una tontería! ¡Por eso te mareas y vomitas intentando que yo no me de cuenta! ¡¿Me ves cara de imbécil o qué?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo evito que te preocupes demasiado! ¡No es para tanto!_

_-¡Ya, claro, no es para tanto! ¡Eso demuestra que no confías en mí!_

_-¡¿Qué no confío en ti!- _gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- _¡Piensa si quieres eso, estúpido!_

Se marchó llorando y él se quedó perplejo. Pero... ¿Qué había pasado? Muchas veces se gritaban y no terminaban así, igual con una Hermione enfadada y si la situación era muy grave llorando. Pero es que esto tampoco era tan grave. Sólo tardó un momento más en reaccionar y aporrear la puerta del baño.

_-¡Hermione! ¡Por amor de Dios, Merlín u otros dioses, abre la puerta!_

_-¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿No confió en ti, no? ¡Pues ya está!_

_-¡Sabes que no quise decir eso!-_ Ron intentó calmarse antes de volver a llamarla-_ Hermione, por favor, sal... No voy a gritar más._

_-¡Me parece muy bien que no grites pero eso no cambiará lo dicho!_

_-Hermione, sólo me preocupo por ti y me molesta que me escondas cosas. Sé que eso no cambiará lo dicho pero tú misma sabes lo impulsivo que soy a veces. Incluso tú a veces.-_ cambió el tono de voz a uno más dulce-_ ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?_

Hermione abrió ligeramente la puerta y esperó que él se moviera e intentará seguir abriendo la puerta, pero lo vio parado, esperando por ella. El semblante de él ya no era furioso pero sí parecía algo triste y preocupado. Se arrepintió de haber saltado a la defensiva y le abrazó tan rápidamente y fuerte mientras lloraba que casi lo tira al suelo.

-_Y-yo lo siento, no quería gritarte a la mínima y tampoco se porque lo hice- _dijo entrecortadamente mientras sollozaba- _De verdad, que no sé que me pasó._

_-No pasa nada. Estamos bien, ¿no? Quizás estabas muy nerviosa o estresada. ¿No trabajaras de más, verdad?_

_-No, al menos no por ahora._

_-Hermione...- _susurró mientras rodaba los ojos.-_ No deberías esforzarte tanto. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato mientras llamó a mi hermana y hago la cena?_

_-Pero no tiene porque ver, en serio._

_-Va a venir. Quieras o no._

La joven frunció el ceño visiblemente molesta pero tuvo que aceptar las palabras de Ron. Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó un rato dormida hasta que el pelirrojo la despertó.

_-Cariño, ya está hecha la comida. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo o vas comer conmigo?_

_-Mejor voy a comer, me muero de hambre._

_-Hey, pensaba que sólo podía morirme de hambre yo-_ contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

La comida transcurrió tranquila. Más tarde mientras Hermione leía un libro y el joven una revista sonó el timbre. Eran Harry, Ginny y su hijo, James de pocos meses.

-_Pasad, pasad. Id a la sala, mientras voy a preparar el té.- _dijo Hermione-_ ¿Alguno quiere café?_

_-No-_ contestaron Harry y Ginny

-_¿Tú, Ron?_

_-No, no. El té estará bien._

Hermione se marchó a la cocina mientras Ginny se disculpaba y se iba detrás de ella.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo piensas decir?_

_-¿Decir qué?- _preguntó al castaña a pesar de estar casi segura de que la pelirroja lo sabía todo.

-_No sé, quizás tenga que ver con tus mareos y vómitos- _contestó ella marcando las últimas palabras-_ ¿Algo que contar?_

_-No sé a que te refieres... Es el estrés._

_- Venga ya, Hermione. ¿Me ves cara de tonta? He tenido ya un hijo y voy camino del segundo. Ya sospeché de la última vez que vine pero no quise decir nada por sí acaso. ¿Ahora me lo dirás?_

_-Bueno, sí. Estoy embarazada, ¿contenta?-_ aceptó a regañadientes la chica de rizos indomables.

-_Eso es un avance-_ replicó la otra joven con una sonrisa- _Ahora sólo falta saber anunciarlo._

_-¡No! Es decir, ¿cómo le voy a decir a Ron? Estoy muy nerviosa y no sé como se lo va a tomar. Por dios, sólo somos novios y no creo estar preparada. No sé que hacer..._

_-Hermione, yo también me quede embarazada sin estar casada.- _le recordó la joven madre.

-_Bueno, ya pero lo tuyo casi no cuenta. Sólo estabas embarazada de un mes cuando te casaste y aún no lo sabías. Para empezar yo no estoy ni comprometida. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Ginny empezó a reírse bastante alto.

_-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?-_ masculló la otra chica-.

-_La siempre correcta Hermione acaba de maldecir, esto si que no me lo creo._

_-¿Qué importa eso ahora? Te estoy hablando de algo serio._

_-¿Qué cosa?-_ inquirió una voz masculina que bien conocía la castaña.

-_Nada, nada. Cosas de Ginny y mías._

_-Sobre todo cosas mías.-_ ironizó la pelirroja y al ver la bonita mirada que le dedicó su querida cuñada dijo-_ ¿Qué? No me mires así que sabes que tengo razón._

_¿Entiendes algo?-_ preguntó Ron a Harry, el otro simplemente negó con la cabeza- _¡Mujeres!_

Ambos hombres viendo que no entendían nada se fueron de la cocina no sin echarle Ron a Hermione una mirada recelosa que ella hizo ver que no había notado.

-_Bien, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?_

_-No sé, ¿qué me recomiendas? ¿Cómo se lo dijiste a Harry?_

_-Nada más enterarme se lo conté. Ya sabes que no puedo aguantarme estas cosas... Mira, yo creo que lo mejor es que se lo digas ya. Luego, dudarás más y más y al final se lo contarás cuando no tengas más remedio. Además, puede que le haga ilusión, ¿no?_

_-Sí, gracias por recordarme que eso es un mínimo porcentaje._

_-Viniendo de Ron nada es mínimo. ¿O acaso me negarás lo que me confirmaste hace tiempo?-_ comentó maliciosamente la chica Weasley.

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-¿No era Ron puro fuego?_

-_Eh, sí, bueno... ¡Pero esto es totalmente diferente!_

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Eso creo. Mejor, creo que se lo diré esta misma tarde. Si no lo hago, voy a analizar hasta el mínimo detalle y me voy a acobardar. Después de todo he sido y soy una Gryffindor._

_-Así se habla. ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_-Oh, no. Mejor tomamos el té y luego, estando en tranquilidad se lo digo._

_-Me parece bien.-_ concluyó la pelirroja.

Se fueron de la cocina con el té. Después de una tarde llena de risas, carantoñas a James y muchas risas y miradas por parte de las chicas, el matrimonio se despidió.

-_Suerte, Hermione._

_-Gracias, la necesitaré._

Después de irse, se acomodaron ambos en el sofá.

-_¿Qué fue eso?_

_-Mm, digamos que Ginny me dio ánimos._

_-Hombre ya pero por qué._

_-Es de algo que ella sabe y bueno, ahora te voy a contar. Sólo que es..._

_-¿Difícil?_

_-Sí. Dime, ¿qué piensas sobre la familia que han formado Harry y Ginny?_

_-Bueno, supongo que me gustaría acabar algún día así. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que me tienes que decir?_

_-A ver, Ginny me estuvo hablando de lo que le ocurría estando embarazada y tal. Y bueno, pues los síntomas se parecían y en fin... ¿No te lo imaginas?_

_-¿El qué? Es cierto que Ginny tenía vómitos y mareos me lo contó Harry...-_ de repente se calló al llegar a la cuestión-_¿Tú-tú crees que...?_

_-Bueno, eso creía. Por eso fui al médico y bueno... pues me dijo que..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que... Que estoy... embarazada-_ susurró lo último la joven.

La joven cerró los ojos intentando controlarse. Momentos más tarde abrió un ojo y vio a Ron paralizado. Mala señal, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y le entraron ganas de llorar. Se levantó del sillón para ir al baño pero el muchacho la abrazó por la espalda.

-_¿No te parece precioso el hecho de que vaya a nacer algo tuyo y mío? Es decir, sé que es algo pronto y bueno ni siquiera estamos prometidos, mucho menos casados pero al fin y al cabo que más da. Podemos casarnos cuándo tú quieras._

_-¿Eso es una proposición, Weasley?-_ dijo llorando sin poder contener la emoción.

-_Lo es, ¿quisiera, señorita Granger, casarse conmigo?_

_-No lo dudes._

Se abrazaron, llenos de alegría, por el futuro que les esperaba.


	3. Detalles

**Tercer one-shot de este conjunto. Quedan dos o tres one-shots que publicaré en breve y así no dejar inconcluso el "fic" :D**

Advertencia: no soy J.K. Rowling y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**  
**

Julio, calor, verano, agobio, embarazo es lo único en lo que pensaba Hermione ahora mismo. Más calor no podía pasar, desde luego en su estado ya de más de ocho meses se sentía muy pesada pero al menos la etapa de sentirse mal por verse gorda ya había pasado. Ron había tenido mucha paciencia al aguantarla. Sonrió. Él, después de todo, era un encanto. Salió al jardín con un té helado y una jarra de limonada. Había tomado la costumbre de tomar limonada y como solía decir el pelirrojo en broma el niño odiaría la limonada si seguía bebiendo. Observó a su esposo jugar con la pequeña Rose, de dos años. La estampa ante ella era mágica, la pequeña Rose subida a hombros de su padre en la piscina reía y jalaba del pelo del pobre hombre.

-_¡Ay, Rose! No tires fuerte del pelo.-_ miró a la mujer sentada en la hamaca.-_ Haz algo con tu hija. ¡Auch!_

_-¿Ahora no es hija tuya?-_ comentó con una sonrisa Hermione-_ Porque todo el mundo diría que sí, es clavada a ti._

_-Bueno, no en todo. Tiene el mismo genio que tú, aparte de los gestos y la inteligencia, por supuesto._

_-Claro... ¿Y no tiene nada de tu genio, no?-_ ironizó la embarazada.

-_¿Qué? Bueno, igual tiene el genio de los dos, pero más el tuyo-_ dijo satisfecho él-_ ¿Hoy vendrán Ginny y Harry?_

_-No, iban a ir a visitar a Neville. Quieren que él sea el padrino de la niña. De todas maneras Ginny está muy bien, peor lo pasará el mes siguiente cuando esté de 7... Encima que será agosto._

_-Es en estos momentos en los que agradezco ser hombre- _ susurró el chico.

-_¿Decías algo, cariño?_

_-¿Por qué no vienes a meter al menos las piernas en el agua. Seguro te mueres de calor._

_-La verdad es que si hace calor. Al nacer Rose antes del verano no lo pasé tan mal con ella._

La mujer se acercó al borde y se levantó un poco el vestido para no mojarlo. Sin embargo, la pequeña quiso ir a los brazos de su madre y ella mojó su vestido. Ron se río.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_ preguntó curiosa la castaña-_ ¿El hecho de que me haya mojado el vestido?_

_-La verdad es que sí. Tú intentando que no se mojase y ella ya lo ha hecho. ¿No es acaso gracioso?_

_-Bueno, un poco. Y ni se te ocurra, Ronald Weasley, mojarme._

Él se limitó a poner cara de inocente.

_-No pongas esa cara que tengo razón. Pretendías mojarme._

_-¿Yo? Sólo pensé que tendrías calor. Nada más._

_-Pero no quiero que me mojes, ya tengo las piernas metidas en el agua._

_-Bueno, pero no es malo mojarse un poco más, ¿no?_

La mirada de ella claramente decía lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir si la mojaba pero lejos de ahuyentarlo, lo incitó más. Le encantaba enfadar a su querida esposa. Era divertido.

_-Hermione, ¿te he dicho lo bien que te sienta el embarazo?_

_-Ajá, ¿algo más?_

_-Pues el día invita a refrescarse y tú mientras pasas tanto calor. ¿Seguro no quieres meterte?_

_-No. ¿Has terminado?_

_-Mira, que luego pasarás más calor. Déjame que te ayude.-_

_-Me vuelvo a la hamaca._

Justo cuando Hermione se estaba levantando, Ron aprovechó para mojarla. Riéndose se fue al otro lado de la piscina, dónde estaría, al menos, más seguro de la furia de su mujer.

_-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Te dije claramente que no me mojarás!_

Pero ella dejo de gritar cuando la pequeña empezó a reírse. Esto tranquilizó un poco a la madre que se alejó de la piscina en dirección a la hamaca a la par que se volvía varias veces para fulminar con la mirada al pelirrojo. Este, divertido, le sostenía la mirada esperando expectante una pelea. Ambos eran fuego puro y adoraban quemarse pero esa vez, simplemente le ignoró.

_-Mamá está loca-_ le dijo el pecoso hombre a la chiquilla.

Fingió no oírlo y empezó a ojear la revista que estaba encima de la mesa. Luego siguió escribiendo el diario del embarazo del pequeño niño que estaba por nacer. Ambos, Hermione y Ron acordaron llamarlo Hugo, les gustaba ese nombre. Rose también tenía un diario propio. Ella planeaba conservarlos como recuerdo para que en un futuro sus hijos lo leyesen.

Padre e hija salieron de la piscina, ambos tenían hambre. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuán parecidos eran.

-_¿Qué queréis de comer?_

_-No te molestes, ya preparo yo algo._

_-Ron, no estoy inválida, sólo embarazada. Puedo hacer cosas, ¿sabes?-_ le miró indignada-_ Y ahora dime que quieres._

_-¿Qué tal unos sándwiches?_

_-Bien, esperad un rato. Ahora os los traigo._

Se fue a la cocina aún un poco indignada. Sabía que él no al menospreciaba pero se preocupaba demasiado. Podía hacer cosas por ella misma y que él no la dejase no le gustaba. Pero aún así entendía sus razones. Después de terminar los sándwiches se dirigió al jardín nuevamente.

_-Aquí están, ¿quieres algo más? A ti Rose, te he traído leche fresquita y jamón york_

La pequeña prácticamente le quitó de las manos la leche fresca a su madre. Al ver este gesto, sus padres se rieron. Empezó a partir jamón para la pequeña. Ron se dedicó a observarla. Siempre pensó que Hermione tenía el instinto maternal muy desarrollado y a lo largo de esos dos años lo había comprobado. En esos momentos, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tener a su esposa, que era nada más y nada menos que la brillante Hermione, su pequeña hija que aún pareciéndose a él físicamente tenía el mismo carácter e inteligencia de su madre y el futuro hijo que aún habitaba en la panza de su mujer. Los amaba más que a su propia vida, más que al mundo entero. La mujer observó divagar a su marido.

-_¡En qué piensas?_

_-En lo feliz que me has hecho._

_-Oh, tú a mí también, cariño. ¿Quién lo diría, no? La pareja de oro de discusiones hablando tan tranquilamente. En otra época esto hubiese asustado a la gente.-_ comentó la castaña divertida.

-_En el pasado yo fui bastante... cobarde. Pero ahora mismo no importa, ¿o sí?_

_-No, realmente no._

Disfrutaron del silencio producido por la satisfacción de sentirse totalmente unidos. Luego la madre apuntó en el diario de Hugo una frase.

_*Hoy, Hugo, ha sido un día bastante divertido. Tu padre no tiene remedio pero dice cosas tan tiernas que me emociono. Tú, sin duda, eres parte de nuestra felicidad aunque aún no hayas nacido.*_


	4. Recuerdos

**What's up? Siguiente one-shot, ya sólo queda uno más que publicaré en breve. Disfrutad :D**

Advertencia: no soy J.K. Rowling y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**  
**

_**-¡Espera un momento!- dijo de pronto Ron- ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!**_

_**-¿Quién?-preguntó Hermione.**_

_**-Los elfos domésticos. Deben de estar todos en la cocina, ¿no?**_

_**[…]**_

_**En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrépito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos del basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. El chico soltó también los colmillos y la escoba y le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo.**_

Despertó y notó que unos brazos la rodeaban. Se giró suavemente para no despertar al hombre que dormía junto a ella. Le observó dormir, como tantas otras mañanas, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Era un placer que no negaba ya que muchas otras veces él la había pillado y la castaña simplemente le aguantaba la mirada. Recordó lo que había soñado. Su primer beso con Ron, hace varios años de aquello, era inolvidable. Ese día, hizo una cosa que no solía hacer: actuar por impulso. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que influía su, ahora, esposo en ella. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que amaba y odiaba de él. Al menos, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la puerta la despertó de su ensoñación

-_Oh, Rose. ¿Ya estás despierta?_

La niña asintió y se acercó a su madre para darle un abrazo.

-_¡Oh!_- dijo con un grito ahogado-_ Qué tarde es. Mejor vamos a desayunar. ¿Qué quieres, cielo?_

_-Tortitas y crêpes... ¡Tostadas! Y mermelada, por supuesto-_ chilló la niña contenta.

-_Shh, vas a despertar a tu padre._

Pero antes de que saliera de la cama, unos brazos la retuvieron.

_-Tarde- _y empezó a reírse- _Rose, ahora va mami a hacer algo para comer. ¿Puedes ir a despertar a tu hermano?_

_-Si no queda más remedio..._

La pequeña salió por la puerta y el hombre aprisionó la boca de su mujer en un beso feroz. Pero ella decidió separarse.

_-Voy a preparar un desayuno y no vas a conseguir que te haga caso. Luego todo termina como siempre...- _dijo por lo bajo Hermione

-_No sé de que hablas... Yo sólo quería mi beso de buenos días-_ canturreó Ron en un tono inocente que contrastaba con la lujuria de sus ojos.

La castaña sintió como ardían un poco sus mejillas. Después de todo, él nunca dejaría de hacerla sentir así. De repente, dos manos tiraron de la mujer arrastrándola un poco en dirección a la cocina. Sus hijos, Rose y Hugo le miraban con cara hambrienta. Se volvió a mirar a su marido y no pudo evitar al reírse al ver la misma cara en su esposo. Desde luego, no se discutiría de quién era el padre.

-_Ya, ya. Voy a hacer el desayuno no vaya a ser que me matéis por no teneros hecha la comida-_ comentó entre risas-_ Qué estómago tenéis._

_-¡Mamá!-_ se sonrojó la niña pero maliciosamente apuntó a su hermano-_ Es Hugo el que tiene más hambre, no yo..._

_-Ya se ve, ya se ve- _dijo la castaña con una sonrisa-_ Cariño, ¿por qué no juegas un rato con los niños? Antes de que me devores con la mirada, claro._

Ron simplemente se fue con los chiquillos a la sala y ella se quedó sola en la cocina. Ese rato de tranquilidad lo atesoraba como un tesoro. En su juventud no pudo vivirlo adecuadamente y no es que no le gustará el bullicio de su familia, no, sólo que esos ratos eran únicos de ella. Tarareaba una canción animada que había escuchado en la radio, o como decía Ron, en el trasto muggle dónde se oía música.

_Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy_

_Me he decidido a levantar la voz_

_Me despedí de mis fantasmas hoy_

_Y me he gustado tal y como soy_

-_¿Qué cantas, mami?_

La voz le sobresaltó. No esperaba encontrarse a su hijo.

-_Cariño, ¿no estabas con papá?_

_-Sí, pero cuando fui al baño y me dirigía a la sala, te oí cantar._

_-Oh. Pues es una canción que escuché en la radio. ¿Te gusta?_

_-Sí, es bonita.-_ el niño estaba pensativo y preguntó- _Entonces mamá... ¿Tú no te querías antes?_

_-Cielo, ¿por qué preguntas eso?-_ respondió curiosa.

-_Es sólo que como cantabas eso... Pero tú eres muy guapa mami, no deberías pensar eso._

_-No te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? Mejor ve a avisar a tu padre y a tu hermana de que el desayuno ya está casi y que se vayan sentando._

_-¡Vale!_

Mientras desayunaban, Hermione parecía estar ausente pero mantenía en su boca una sonrisa permanente.

-_Mamá... ¡Mamá! _– gritó la pequeña pelirroja

-_Uh... ¿Si?_

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

_-Oh, no. No pasa nada cariño. Sólo me acordé de un detalle gracioso._

_¿De qué?-_ intervino por primera vez Ron

-_¿Te acuerdas de aquella bufanda que te di por tu 17º cumpleaños?_

_-Eh... sí-_ titubeo él

-_Me acabo de acordar de un detalle.-_ y añadió maliciosamente-_ Ya sé porque la llevabas tanto._

_-¿Qué bufanda?_- preguntó confundido Hugo.

_-Está en la buhardilla. Si queréis luego os la bajo.-_ contraatacó el pelirrojo

-_Eh, es mejor que no. Estará llena de polvo y es muy vieja... Estará desgastada y..._

_-Niños, ¿por qué no vais a jugar un rato al jardín? Voy a convencer a mamá mientras. Venga._

Los pequeños a regañadientes salieron a jugar. Querían ver como su papá convencía a la castaña. Papá era bueno en estas cosas.

-_¿Por qué dijiste de enseñar la bufanda? Sabes que es horrorosa._

_-Tú empezaste al fin y al cabo. Y ahora, ¿por qué no hacemos cosas más interesantes... en nuestra habitación?_

_-¡Ronald! Controla tus hormonas, ya no eres un adolescente. Los niños podrían entrar en cualquier momento._

_-Pero si tengo la fogosidad de la adolescencia-_ dijo jocosamente.-_Además, los niños se divierten jugando en el jardín. Y ahora, ven._

_-Aún así, no me parece adecuado._

_-Por favor, Hermione.- _le pidió con voz ronca

-_Yo... yo sólo…_

Ron la calló con un besó cargado de sentimientos y lujuria. Ella no se pudo resistir a él, nunca había podido. Mientras tanto, los niños jugaban en el jardín ignorantes de lo que sucedía en la casa.


	5. Cambios

**Último one-shot y por lo tanto ya terminado el conjunto. Espero que os haya gustado y que me comentéis que tal. Un beso para todos vosotros :D**

Advertencia: no soy J.K. Rowling y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**  
**

...

Navidad. Tercer año para Rose y primero para Hugo. Echaba de menos a sus niños pero estaba feliz. Sin duda sus hijos estaban creciendo algo alejados de ellos. Aún así, recordaba sus años en Hogwarts con mucha emoción y sabía que sus hijos lo disfrutarían. Sólo… que teniendo al padre que tenían era muy probable que Hugo, el más parecido a su padre, acabase haciendo el vago. Y dicho y hecho, no le sorprendió que su pequeña Rose le dijese que su hijo pasaba el tiempo jugando al ajedrez mágico y perdiendo el tiempo según ella en otras cosas para nada importantes. Sonrió. En ese aspecto, Rose y ella eran totalmente iguales y eso se debía siempre a que querían lo mejor para ambos.

Pero sin duda, el más contento de todos era Hugo. Hermione sabía lo mucho que intentaba impresionar y agradar a su padre, incluso más que Rose. Si algo había que apasionase mucho a sus hijos y a su esposo era el quidditch. El año pasado, ella misma tuvo que ceder, a pesar de desagradarle la idea, y dejarle tener una escoba a condición de que en segundo y en tercero año mantuviera sus notas. De momento lo estaba haciendo y a pesar del miedo que le producía, finalmente tendría que dejarla jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor pero, eso sí, a partir de cuarto año. Además, seguro que con su hijo pasaría tres cuartos de lo mismo así que mejor acostumbrarse.

Desde luego, no le extrañó que sus hijos fuesen puestos en Gryffindor precisamente por como eran ellos. Pero dejo de lado sus reflexiones al oír un ruido que le hizo volver al mundo real. Hugo la observaba con cara rara.

_-¿Pasa algo cielo?_

_-Tú parecías distraída, eso es raro, mamá._

_-Oh, no es nada. Recordaba mis tiempos en Hogwarts.-_ contestó con una sonrisa.- _¿Te lo pasas bien allí, no?_

_-Es genial, es mejor aún de cómo me lo describió Rose o papá. Sin duda, es increíble y Lily piensa igual. Los veremos en la comida de año nuevo,¿ no?_

_-Ya sabes que sí, cariño. ¿Pues? ¿Pasa algo?_

_-No, no. Simplemente ella te dirá lo mismo._

_-Te creo. Para mí fueron unos años inolvidables. Aunque tu padre y tu tío me daban cada susto... Mejor no sigas el ejemplo de ellos y no te metas en muchos problemas._

_-Pues según papá tú tampoco eras la más correcta. O bueno sí, siempre acaba contradiciéndose._

_-Típico de él- _se rió la castaña.-_ Sólo rompía las reglas en caso de necesidad, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tu hermana y le dices que no tarde en venir a cenar? La cena estará en breve._

_-¡Bien! Realmente muero de hambre. He estado toda la maldita mañana haciendo los deberes de pociones con ayuda de Rose. El viejo Slughorn debería jubilarse, ya está muy mayor._

_-¡Hugo! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario!_

_¿Qué? Mejor voy a avisar a Rose._

Hermione rodó los ojos. Si bien Hugo era bien inteligente como ella no le sacaba el mínimo provecho. Además de utilizar el siempre "bonito" vocabulario de su padre. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ambos? Desde luego, remedio no tenían. Tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba la cena.

-_Qué bien huele.-_ dijo Ron desde la entrada de la cocina- _¿Qué es?_

_-Oh, es sopa de carne y luego de segundo hay pollo. ¿Qué hacías?_

_-Nada, simplemente terminaba algo que había dejado pendiente._

_-Ah. Ya he mandado a Hugo a por Rose. No debes hablar mal delante de tus hijos, se les pegan tus malas palabras, sobre todo a Hugo-_ contestó ella frunciendo el ceño.

_-Claro, claro-_ aunque su mirada reflejaba el orgullo por su hijo.-_Pero tampoco creo que sea tan grave, es decir, Rose me oye y no por eso maldice siempre._

_-Ya, bueno. Pero es que Hugo intenta seguir tus pasos. Por dios, tiene once años._

_-Bueno, vale, intentaré no decir muchas palabras... así. ¿Contenta?_

_-Algo es algo.-_ comentó antes de gritar- _¡Rose, Hugo! ¡La cena!_

La cena transcurrió tranquila con comentarios típicos contra los Slytherin de parte de Rose o Hugo y por supuesto, de quidditch. Esa palabra tan terriblemente escalofriante para ella, sobre todo si significaba que sus hijos jugarían a ese deporte.

-_Papá, si Rose va a tener una escoba yo definitivamente quiero otra. ¡No es justo!_

_-Hugo, por amor a Merlín, tienes once años. Además Rose aún no la tiene, si sigue así la tendrá en cuarto curso. Si tú sacas buenas notas en segundo y tercero y, por supuesto, primero te compraremos una escoba.- _contestó su madre.

_-Pero es mucho tiempo. Papá... ¿Tú podrías...?_

_-He dicho que no. Deberías esforzarte más en tus notas, no están mal pero podrían estar mejor, ¿no crees?-_ replicó Hermione otra vez.-_Demuéstrame que eres responsable y entonces te regalaré una escoba._

_-¡Mamá!_

_-Sabes que tengo razón._

Entonces Ron empezó a reírse al contemplar la escena.

-_No tiene gracia._- dijo Hermione-_ Deberías intentar ayudarme._

_-Ya lo hace bien tú. Además, si es gracioso. Sois igual de obstinados._

_-Ron, estamos hablando de la seguridad y de las notas de tu hijo. Más seriedad._

_-Sabes que terminarán haciendo lo correcto. Déjalos divertirse._

_-¡Ronald!_

_-¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo._

_-Definitivamente, no tienes remedio._

Los otros tres se rieron sabiendo lo cierto que era eso. El pelirrojo siempre había sido más liberal con sus hijos y era Hermione la que solía dar los sermones. Casi se diría que se parecía a Molly Weasley. En parte, era cierto. Sus hijos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos quedándose Hermione y Ron fregando los platos.

_-Deberías regañarlos de vez en cuando. Es agotador siempre estar detrás de ellos._

_-Pues dales espacio. Van a hacer lo mismo aún si presionas. Además, no son malos chicos... Sólo algo, demasiado, parecidos a mí._

_-Sin duda son tus genes-_ replico la castaña.

-_¡Oye!-_ intentó sonar ofendido él-_ Tus genes tampoco son precisamente tranquilos y adorables._

_-Pero al menos intentó comportarme. Además, tengo que aprovechar el tiempo con ellos. La casa está tan vacía sin ellos..._

_-Lo sé, parte de la vitalidad de esta casa se pierde. Bueno, mira al menos el lado positivo. Son felices allí como lo fuimos nosotros._

_-A veces me gustaría poder regresar otra vez a esa época. ¿Tú no?_

_-Bueno, fueron buenos tiempos a pesar de la guerra pero entonces no tendríamos a nuestros niños._

_-Esa es la parte mala, sin duda. Aún así no cambiaría nada. Bueno, quizás sí algo._

_-¿El qué?-_preguntó el hombre.

-_Sin duda, haber estado juntos antes. Así no te hubiese tenido que ver con Lavender, era repulsivo._

_-Bueno, quizás algo sí.- _al ver la mirada escéptica de ella añadió-_ Bueno, desde un punto de vista externo si tenía que ser asqueroso. Pero era peor lo de Víctor Krum._

_-¿No seguirás con eso, no? Porque sabes que es ridículo._

_-Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?- _replicó algo molesto él-_ De todas maneras, no puedes culparme. Te escribías con él. Y además parecía mortífago... ¡No puedes culparme!_

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió limpiando los cacharros.

-_¿Sabes? Los echaré de menos pero estoy contenta. Es su tiempo de disfrutar._

El pelirrojo sonrió. Ella no solía admitir muchas cosas pero cuando se trataba de su familia, soltaba todo. Ella lo era todo para él.


End file.
